The invention relates to a shock absorber made of fiber material and a vehicle door comprising a shock absorber of this type as well as method for producing a shock absorber.
From the state of the art, various shock absorbers are known to protect against vehicle side impact. Shock absorbers of this type are also referred to as impact absorbers. Impact absorbers are typically made of polyurethane (PU) foam, expanded polypropylene (EPP) or polystyrene (PS).
From EP 0 683 072 B1, a shock absorber made of compressed and formed fiber is known. This shock absorber has the shape of a stepped pyramid, wherein the individual pyramid steps form shearing zones.
From DE 44 17 835 A1, a shock absorber is known, which is configured as an impact pot, in which the energy absorption is effected via a plurality of chronologically successive shearing processes of the absorber material during impact. The shock absorber in particular has the shape of a terrace arrangement or a stepped pyramid.
Furthermore, from DE 699 12 789 T2, an absorber for motor vehicle bumpers and motor vehicle linings is known, which is made of natural or synthetic resin material or composite material. Energy absorption here is provided by a plurality of cup-shaped cells, which have a thin-walled construction with a circular cross-section.
From DE 101 25 987 A1, a side wall with side wall impact protection in a vehicle is known. In this patent, a deformation element is described, which comprises a deformation profile that has on its long side at least two steps in the vehicle longitudinal direction.
DE 296 07 664 U1 discloses a vehicle door with an assembly carrier, which in conjunction with functional elements, such as window lift mechanisms, door locking mechanisms, speakers and cables, forms a completely assembled modular installation unit. The assembly carrier is made of dimensionally stable fiber composite material, which has increased inner friction and greater impact resistance and therefore guarantees improved energy absorption in the event of a side impact.